


Oh, Puddin!

by AlFair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Cas is Harley, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean is Joker, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Suicide Squad (2016), Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Sexy Times, roomates Cas and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: Dean dresses as Joker and Castiel as a male version of Harley for a Halloween party.orThe one where Dean is in love with his best friend and can't help himself feeling thirsty about him when he is dressed in a sexy Harley Quinn costume.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Oh, Puddin!

“Okay, almost done…” Charlie said as she applied one more layer of white makeup paint on his chest, Dean sighed with relief, he’s sitting there for almost 2 hours, he was so regretting choosing to be Joker for Halloween.

He doesn’t even know why he agreed to dress up, especially when all of the gang was going as DC universe characters. (Charlie’s idea). He wanted to go as a damn cowboy, not the sorry excuse of Jared Leto’s version of one of the baddest villains in Batman.

Charlie smiled as she patted the finishing touches.

“Damn, you look amazing, my skills are amazing actually!” Dean huffed a laugh as he got up from the stool and checked himself out, it wasn’t that bad.

But Heath Ledger was better.

They were in Charlie’s and Dot’s dorm, Cas was in theirs getting ready himself, Dot helping him too, apparently, the girls wanted to be a surprise, Cas’ probably Wonder Woman, he loved the movie so much he talked about it 2 months.

_That cute dork…_

Dean shook his head, Cas was his other best friend, he meant it friendly, not that the blue-eyed man wasn’t adorable.

 _Fuck ok, just stop_ , he told to his mind.

After Charlie fixed her long red locks she smiled in the mirror and grabbed her keys. Dean whistled, she looked good like Poison Ivy.

“Dot texted me, Cas is ready, and Sam and Jess will meet us at the party.” She said glancing her phone screen. Dean just nodded; he was so curious to see Cas. They haven’t seen or talked today at all; Dot got him in the morning to go pick their costume made costumes.

When they went down, Dean’s make-up was already itching and when he tried to touch his face Charlie hit him, glaring daggers at him.

“Hey guys!” he heard Dot behind him, Dean turned to greet them, but before he could do so, his breath hitched.

Cas was dressed up like…Harley Quinn, _Margot Robbie’s Harley Quinn._

 _Well,_ a male version.

His best friend was wearing those sexy short red and blue shorts, with ripped tights, showing those nice meaty-muscled thighs from jogging.

The crop top that says _‘Daddy’s lil Monster’_ shows amazingly his toned flat stomach and Dean has breathing problems now.

And then his face, God, even with messy makeup, he looks gorgeous, Dean cannot deny that he’s attracted incredibly to his best friend.

“Uh…”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, looking at him from the bottom to the top, his expression stunned too.

Cas then gulped, as his eyes trailed down to Dean’s naked toned stomach.

The green-eyed man was shocked, did Cas just checked him out? He is about to say something, but Charlie beat him up to it.

“You guys look amazing, the most wanted in Gotham!” she exclaimed happily as she wrapped an arm around Dot who is freaking Cat woman.

Dean felt his cheeks getting warmer, this is a ‘couples’ costume. Charlie knew that, so why she insisted for them to be Joker and Harley…

Cas blushed when Dean gave him one more look, his hair was messy, dyed in half blue and half red,

Dean almost bit his tongue not to blurt how hot he was, sure bros complement each other, but bros also don’t want to take their bro and push him against a wall and _fuck him hard_.

_And kiss him and hold him and date him._

_Fuck,_ Dean was in love.

He can’t ruin their friendship, their 3 years of being brothers, through all high school and now college, he’s also sure Cas isn’t into him, he did date Meg until 2 months ago. _Probably straight…_

Worst 3 months of his damn life.

He had fallen for Cas in their 11th grade, that soft smile and that head tilt every time he didn’t understand a pop reference.

 _And God_ , the way he looked at him when Dean talked about every little thing. The only one who cared about his opinion and the first person he came out as Bi.

“Anyways, we should probably go!” Charlie smirked at Dean, and oh God, he understood it all. The sneaky little bit—.

“Sam and Jess are waiting for us…” like Charlie knew what he was thinking she grabbed her girlfriend and started walking a couple of steps forward, him and Cas being left out in the back.

“So uh…” Cas started.

“Come on, let’s have fun.” Dean said, to lose the tension and to stop the awkward silence that wrapped them the moment they saw each other.

The thing was, they never felt awkward around each other.

The blue-eyed man smiled, and Dean gave him a soft smile right back as they started walking behind the girls, everything’s gonna be fine, it’s just a party anyway.

Alcohol and sweat was the first thing Dean inhaled when they entered the frat party house. Oh, yeah and weed.

He’s gonna check that out later though.

Music was blasting and neon lights were shining here and there. Everyone was dressed in a Halloween costume and a lot of folks were already drunk.

Dude, it was like11:30.

Some chicks already eyed him hungrily and Dean smirked, yeah, alright he may get laid tonight—forget about a certain _lil monster_. Dean avoided looking at Cas and walked faster when he spotted Sam and Jess who were dressed as Aquaman and Mera.

Ha, _dorks_.

The couple was already sitting on the couch, holding already red cups with half beer.

“Gonna get some booze” He announced, he dared to look at Cas once again and gulped when he saw that the blue-eyed man took off his jacket and wrapped it around his hips.

_So hot._

“Can you get me a beer?” he asked and leaned close to Dean so he can hear him.

Warm breath hit his ear, and _oh, god,_ he smelled incredible. The green-eyed man felt his dick react to the closeness and blushed when he saw Sam smirking at him.

“O-okay…” the white make-up and the loud music were saving him from being seen blushy and stuttery, like a freaking horny virgin.

Before Dean could grab 2 bottles of beer from the kitchen counter, a redhead—Anna. She’s Cas’ cousin—who was checking him out a lot lately, now bats her eyelashes at him. She’s probably dressed as a slutty Ariel, her red lips smirking at him, _well, hello sweetheart_.

Not the Novak he wanted to fuck but whatever. _Well,_ _he can’t really have what he really wants._

“Hi!” she leaned closer, “sexy costume…”

Dean forced a smirk and winked at her, making her blush, she though, was brave and ran softly her fingers on his purple unzipped jacket.

“Like what you see?” he asked getting into a flirty player mood as he rested his hands on her hips.

Anna grinned and leaned in. Her lips were fruity and not something special, she kissed okay, not the best he’s ever gotten but she smelled nice.

Not like Cas though.

Dean froze a bit, _fuck_ , _get out my head_. This was supposed to get his mind off his beautiful blue-eyed best friend.

_STOP!_

He starts to lazily make out with Anna, she moans here and there, Dean doesn’t feel anything though. He just hopes she doesn’t read anything wrong about this.

“Hey, what happened with the beer—”

When Dean recognized that deep and so familiar voice he stopped and pulled away from Anna.

“Cas?” he asked, eyes wide.

Cas was looking at them with a surprised frown, his face falling a bit, Dean swore he saw the blue-eyed man’s eyes flushing hurt.

“I—uh sorry…” he blurted and grabbed a beer, he winced a fake smile, it was definitely a fake one, he knew his best friend better than anyone, even himself.

“Hey, Anna!” Cas’ smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hi, how are you? How are the classes? Sick costume by the way.” she smiled unbothered and friendly. Dean started to feel some type of tension between him and Cas.

“Fine, you know numbers and stuff, boring stuff…anyways, nice seeing you, uh—have f-fun.” He stuttered awkwardly before disappearing from the kitchen, Dean’s heart dropped for a second.

Cas was acting weird, he didn’t meet Dean’s eyes not even once.

“So, where were we?” Anna purred next to his ear and Dean almost flinched from the cringe. _What he was doing?_

“Sorry, I gotta go…” he didn’t care what she would say, he just got out of the kitchen as fast as he could, eyes searching for Cas.

Why he was acting like that? What did Dean do?

Guilt started wrapping around his body, he didn’t know what he did, but Cas avoided looking at him a couple of minutes earlier. He never was like that with him.

Except when something was upsetting him…

He couldn’t be jealous, Anna was his cousin for fucks sake!

Before he could search his blue-eyed angel—best friend! Charlie punched his shoulder.

“Ow! What the fuck!?”

“You’re unbelievable!” she stated glaring at him.

Dean frowned confused, the hell is wrong with everybody today? Charlie looked around before pushing him outside, the weed smell was super intense.

“Okay, so I dressed you guys like Harley and Joker…right?” the redhead asked.

Dean nodded still puzzled.

“What are they?”

“What? Charlie are you drun—”

“Answer the question!”

Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “a couple?”

“Yay, he’s not that dumb!” Charlie clapped sarcastically.

“Your point!” Dean mumbled already annoyed about all this. He was supposed to be drinking.

“You fucking love Cas, he fucking loves you!”

Dean froze for a second,

“Of course we love each other, we’re fucking best friends!” he growled harshly, he now understood this couple costume joke.

Charlie frowned at him, her eyes searching for him to say something else, she knew, she knew his feelings about Cas. But what she didn’t understand was Cas didn’t feel the same.

“Don’t lie to me…”

Dean felt anger boiling inside his body, not anger at Charlie but at himself who was so obvious with his feelings. That’s why Cas was awkward around him, maybe he noticed.

And god, that stupid costume. _Fuck that!_

“Yes, I’m fucking in love with Cas alright!” Dean admitted growling harshly, the words painful.

“Well, my job here is done.” She said grinning and winking at him before patting his shoulder and walking away.

_What?_

Dean was so done.

Did she seriously made him admit his deepest secret, and now left. Dean was so killing her.

“Charlie you fucking little shi—”

Dean froze dreadfully when he turned around and met with Cas’ surprised flushed face. A hint of a smile was curling into his red bitten lips.

_Fuck, no, no, no!_

“Cas I—”

He didn’t even complete his sorry excuse of an explanation before the blue-eyed man threw himself at Dean.

“What—” he was shut by lips brushing against his. Dean’s heart dropped in the best possible when he realized Cas was kissing him, his arms around his neck.

Dean immediately thrust his tongue into Cas’ mouth, he was so freaking happy and a bit confused but didn’t want to stop the kiss, he growled when Cas pushed him against the window and pulled him closer, Dean tightened his arms around his best friend’s waist.

“Cas,” he mumbled between kisses.

Cas pecked him twice, trice before pulling away a bit, Dean chased him with his mouth not ready to lose the blue-eyed man’s sweet alcohol taste. Dean was head over heels for him.

“I thought Char was messing with me, but it’s true…” he let out a shaky relieved breath, his hands were traveling all over Dean’s neck and shoulders.

 _Fuck,_ his dick was so hard, it hurt.

“What do you mean? I’m still a bit confused…” He was confused but in the best way possible. Was Cas feeling the same as he did?

“I love you, like love you _love you_ , in a not platonic way!”

Dean grinned, his eyes soft as he looked at his beautiful friend, he was in love with him too! _It still felt so unreal._

“I only dated Meg to forget about my feelings for you…” Castiel admitted blushing when Dean’s hands roamed the expense of his waist.

Dean smiled even wider.

“I was planning to get laid tonight and not think about your beautiful ass in these shorts.” Dean said hoarsely, his hands getting lower in Cas’ ass.

Cas groaned so sexily Dean thought he could cum from it.

“Please take me to a room and fuck me…with this costume on.” Cas said breathlessly pressing his erection to Dean’s and the green-eyed man thought he was in heaven.

He nuzzled Cas’ cheek and stole a kiss on his jaw. _He was going to make him feel so good. His Cas, his Harley…_

“I feel like we need to talk about all this…” he chuckled breathlessly when Cas lowered a hand into his hard crotch bulge.

“Later…”

Dean grinned again, he knew Cas was shy and very low but when he felt comfortable enough he was practically a horn dog.

“We own Charlie, aren’t we?”

Cas smiled softly and kissed Dean.

“We do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> xx Al <3


End file.
